Afterwards
by Seigi-san
Summary: Oneshot based on the impossibly cute scene from the ending of Special Edition 4. MXM
1. Chapter 1

The sky was shaded orange and pink. Though he'd seen dozens of sunsets in the last two years, the ones in this country and from this balcony seemed particularly beautiful. Maybe it was due to the weather, or the location of the house, or maybe it was due more to the circumstances he watched them in. Stretching out, he leaned forward, resting his arms on the balcony railing. The light evening breeze blew through his long blonde hair, and fluttered the hem of the white shirt he wore. Closing his eyes, he smiled at the feel of the wind. It was an odd feeling but a very nice one, and something he could easily get used to, even if it might take a while. _We're starting over, but things aren't as awkward as I expected them to be._

The sound of soft footsteps approaching caused him to smile, and he glanced up at the one who had come out onto the balcony to join him. Murrue returned his smile, the breeze threading through her auburn hair, and the two of them stayed there for a while, watching the sun sink slowly over the horizon. Ever since they had come back to Earth a little over three weeks ago he'd been staying here in this house the Director lady and the young miss had found for her, in a room they'd decorated together. He'd been prepared to stay on _Archangel_ until he'd found a place of his own, but she wouldn't hear of it and had practically dragged him here. Not that he was really complaining. This peace business would be much easier to get used to with company, especially company he cared about.

"Penny for them."

His smile grew. "Not worth that much. Just going over stuff."

"I think everyone's doing that right now."

"Probably. Are you?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Moving closer she sat on the stone edge of the balcony, trying to not make it obvious she was watching him. Mwu's eyes were focused on the sunset, gaze faraway, though a smile still tugged at his lips. He seemed happy enough despite the change in circumstances, and seemed to be gradually adjusting to life here. He was a little different to the person she'd known before, had become quieter and a little more serious, but that wasn't so bad. _No-one can stay the same forever._.

"Dinner's nearly ready."

He glanced up, smile growing. "Thanks. I'll be there in a moment..."

With a nod, she walked back into the house after pausing to gaze at him for a minute. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, which she was able to understand a little. He had been through so much in the last two years, things that he wouldn't talk about yet, and sometimes looked so lost and sad it made her heart ache. _But whatever it is, I'll be here for him. And when he's ready to talk about it, I'll be here to listen... _Smiling a little, she hummed to herself as she finished preparing dinner, her gaze flicking to the framed photograph that hung on the wall just outside the kitchen - the photograph of Archangel's crew that had been taken the day the ship had returned to Earth. All her crew had gone back home, back to the lives they'd had before they'd gone to fight, which was just what she'd hoped for. _Just a memory now, and hopefully it'll stay that way._

They hadn't had much chance to add personal touches to their new home yet. Almost all there was was that photograph, as well as a small glass cylinder filled with water, in which a toy fish floated. Mwu had bought that a few days ago, she remembered, when they had gone out on a shopping trip into the city. His blue eyes had been filled with an odd light as he'd gazed at the toy, and even now, he seemed sad when he looked at it. He hadn't told her why, but she knew there must be some reason he had bought it, some reason the toy was special.

Spooning the spaghetti and sauce she had made onto two plates, she set the small wooden table on the balcony with cutlery as well as two glasses of water. Mwu wandered over to join her, dipping a finger in the sauce.

"Tastes great."

She blushed a little, rubbing at her nose. "Thank you.." Though she'd always liked cooking, somehow it meant more when it was for him, as he so clearly enjoyed his food. And even though she'd been complimented often for it, again it just seemed more important coming from him. "Don't let it get cold."

He crinkled his nose. "Not much chance of that out here."

"There you go again. It's not that hot tonight."

"Isn't it?"

"Not to me." Coming from a cold climate as he did, as well as living on air-conditioned ships for years, it would probably take him quite a while to get used to the heat of an equatorial country like Orb. She'd given him the coolest room in the house, facing the sunrise and he seemed to appreciate that, as well as the ceiling fan. _I think he'll be all right. It took me a while to acclimatise too._

"You like it out here, don't you?"

He nodded. "It helps me think.." he replied through a mouthful of pasta. "It clears my head. Does that sound weird?"

"No. The place I lived in before had a balcony, and I used to go out there to think all the time. It's not weird at all."

He smiled slightly, staring down at his meal. Though _Minerva_'s positron cannon had given him back a handful of memories the rest were proving slow to return, just fragments of images and sound in dreams, and he had no idea when or if he'd ever get everything back. He'd told her this and she'd accepted it without a problem, which both relieved him and caused a certain amount of guilt. She shouldn't have to wait anymore for him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That things aren't...you know, like they were."

Murrue smiled. "How can I expect them to be?"

"It's just.."

"Don't worry about it."

He scratched at the scar on his nose. "I guess I just need more time. Stuff's all mixed up in there still."

"I don't doubt it. Take all the time you need."

More guilt. "That's not fair on you, though."

She laughed. "Mwu, you're _here_. That's all that matters."

"Really?"

Reaching across the table she took his hand. "Of course, really. Don't worry."

He managed a small smile. "Is that why you wouldn't let me stay on the ship?"

"Maybe."

And though it didn't make much sense to him, it did feel pretty good. That even though he had barely any memories, didn't really know who he was yet, it didn't matter to her. She was just glad he was here.

"You think we'll be okay?"

She squeezed his hand. "I think we will be."

* * *

( Rehashed 'cause I never did like the original xD )


	2. Chapter 2

( OMG. First picture of MxM for about three years. Granted, they're still on that balcony, but it's daylight this time lol. And Mwu's smiling, bless. I don't know if it's a hopeful sign that Fukuda and the rest of them haven't forgotten about this movie, but hey, I'll take what I can get. )

* * *

The jacket still smelled of him. Lifting it off the hangar she smoothed out the material, brushing dust away from the red and yellow shoulder bands. A long time since he'd worn it, since he'd had any need or desire to, but it still carried traces of his scent. With a smile she sat on the end of the bed and held the garment close to her, breathing him in. Even back then, before the doctor had even had a chance to screen the DNA, she'd known it was him because of that scent. The barest hint of aftershave (he'd never liked being totally clean-shaven and she'd gotten used to the tickle of stubble), soap, the detergent all Alliance ships used, and _him_. The first time she'd told him she liked the way he smelled he'd looked stricken, sniffing at himself as though he was worried he hadn't showered properly, and been confused at her fits of giggles. Smiling at old memories she laid out the old jacket on her lap, fingertips tracing the black and grey fabric. _You asked me why I kept it. I can understand why - it's a part of yourself you'd rather forget - but it was the first contact I'd had with you in two years._ The nurse on duty hadn't known what to do with it, holding it and his boots between two fingers as though she thought an Alliance uniform carried some sort of taint, and had been glad to hand it over. _I held onto it all night._

"Murrue?"

Smile growing she glanced to her right to see him standing in the doorway, large frame silhouetted in the sunlight. "Sorry. I'll be there in a minute."

He looked down at what she was holding, the corners of his lips quirking in a smile of his own. "Still got that, huh? I should cut it up for dusters."

"You said I could keep it."

A soft chuckle. "You were determined. You'd have kept it whether I said so or not."

"If you'd asked me to throw it away, I would have."

He looked confused. "But you.."

"It doesn't matter what I wanted. If you were uncomfortable with me keeping it, you should have said."

"I.." He sighed, scratching at scarred nose. "After everything that happened, I just wanted you to be happy."

"And I wanted the same for you. You deserve it more than I do."

Mwu blinked, then shook his head with a rather wry smile, walking over to sit on the bed beside her. "I _am_ happy. I have this," he waved a hand around at the room they'd decorated together, "and I have you. Believe me, I can live with you keeping that thing."

"Even if you'd rather make it into dusters?"

"Small price to pay."

She'd kept his cap too, the old white Alliance one he'd barely worn - the kid had told him how she'd kept it in pride of place wherever she'd lived, had even dug through the remains of a house ZAFT had destroyed in order to find it. It sat on a shelf downstairs, side by side with hers...she'd gone through a lot to keep it safe. Like she'd saved the jacket. _If I thought I'd lost her, wouldn't I want to hold onto anything that had belonged to her? _Objects held memory - still recovering from the enforced amnesia, he'd learned how true that concept was. Reaching out he took her hand and squeezed gently. "Keep it. Memories are important."

She smiled at that. "Two years ago, you wouldn't have understood."

And thinking about it, he realised she was right. Two years ago, he'd been running from memories. Had been running from everything. _Being a pilot meant I could fly as fast and as far as I wanted to. And so I kept running...until I found her. _She'd stayed by his side throughout everything, even when his past had finally caught up with him, and given him memories he'd _wanted_ to hold onto. "And I owe you for helping me to."

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"You.." She broke off with a laugh. "Call it quits. Anyway, I'm glad memories aren't all I have."

"So am I."

Murrue smiled and leaned close as though she was going to kiss him, but instead settled against his shoulder with a little sigh, one small hand still curled in the fabric of the old jacket.

"Does it bother you?"

"Hmm?"

He poked the unfinished wood of the closet door with a toe. "That I asked for more time."

"Of course not. I think we all need it."

"It doesn't mean.."

"I know. It's okay."

_Not to me, it isn't. _He'd asked for time to get his thoughts in order, memories still filtering back little by little, but she'd waited long enough for him. "You don't have to be so patient."

"No, I don't," she admitted, amber eyes twinkling, "but I want to. We have all the time in the world. Here, come on." Tugging at his hand she pulled him to his feet, hanging the jacket back in the closet before leading him outside. Aside from the garden she'd begun to create with Director Simmons' help, the small curved balcony area was her (and his) favourite place, somewhere they could eat dinner, share a bottle of wine, (or a tub of ice-cream, which he'd quickly rediscovered his taste for) and talk. Sometimes they'd talk about the things she'd done and seen over the last two years, but more often they'd go back over old memories, her stories helping him to remember more.

"You always wanted to live somewhere like this."

She grinned. "You remembered."

"Of course." It had taken both of them a long time to begin thinking about what they might want from life once the war was over - for soldiers, even thinking past tomorrow was a risk - but in the days before Jachin Due they'd discussed it. Though Orb had been the only place they were welcome, both had looked forward to it. _She told me she wanted to live somewhere she could see the ocean. As for me, I didn't care where I got to live as long as it was with her. _And two years later, both of them had gotten their wish. "Still think I've got no imagination?"

She kissed his cheek. "Yes. But I love you anyway."

The simple statement still caused mixed emotions. Happiness. Confusion. Guilt. He was glad she did but couldn't understand why. He wasn't the same. Leaning on the balcony rail he sighed, lips curving in a rueful smile when he felt a gentle hand stroking his hair.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yeah. It's the one thing I never doubted."

"Then why pull faces?"

"You know why."

Murrue placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop it. I don't want you to feel guilty every time I tell you that. I don't _care_ what you did. I only care that you're here."

"I know that. But.."

"But _you_ care. I know." Leaning down she kissed the top of his head. "That's why you need time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She gave his shoulder a last squeeze before gazing out over the little garden and Onogoro beyond it, paths and trees leading down to the shining facade of Morgenroete at the bottom of the hill. She looked content, happy, even with all the trouble he must be causing her - he couldn't help but smile. _She hasn't changed._

"Murrue?"

"Hmm?"

Straightening up he wound an arm around her waist to pull her close, resting his chin on top of her head. "Thank you." She smelled good, of lavender and roses just like always, and he had to close his eyes against the rush of memories. Murrue for her part rested her head on his chest, murmuring happily when he stroked her hair.

She'd been waiting a long time for this. Since their reunion they'd barely spent time apart, but the relationship had been more like that of two old friends than lovers. The last thing she wanted to do was rush him into something he didn't feel comfortable with, but she'd missed him and his affection. Standing on her tiptoes she brushed the tip of her nose against his before catching his lips in a kiss. Mwu blinked, blue eyes wide open, then managed a muffled laugh, reaching up to cup her face in one hand and kiss her back. Maybe he wasn't all the way back to how he used to be, but he was getting there.

And she'd be waiting.

* * *

( Hee hee.

please read and review! )


End file.
